


Don’t touch me. We’re fighting.

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Sam Wilson Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Undercover as a Couple, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Reposted from my Tumblr blog
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Sam Wilson Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569634
Kudos: 23





	Don’t touch me. We’re fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my Tumblr blog

“ _This is_ not _working._ ” Wanda’s irritated voice sounded in your earpieces.

“Well, what are we supposed to do?” You asked, not really sure what else could be done to draw the target’s attention towards you so Wanda could steal the phone from his pocket. You’d think with her powers it would be a piece of cake, but the guy kept a hand on his phone at all times and refused to be distracted from the discussion he held with a few other guests.

“We already pretended to be loud drunks, pulled the Captain America card and Y/N even squealed at the sight of the Winter Soldier.” Sam sighed and shook his head.

“ _That was a really good squeal though, very fangirly._ ” Bucky commented over the line. After the attention of the entire room was drawn to him, he escaped through the back room and waited for the rest of you in the car.

“Why, thank you, I did take a few acting classes back in the day.” You grinned at Sam, who only rolled his eyes at you.

“ _Really? Did you do dramatic monologues and stuff?_ ”

“Can’t you tell by the way I always scold you and no one ever listens?" 

” _Can we please focus?_ “ Wanda interrupted.

"If only the target was as easy to distract as these two, huh, Wan?” Sam chuckled, only a grunt coming as an answer on the line. “Okay, I may have an idea.” He gave you a pointed look. “You’re gonna have to be _very_ dramatic for this.”

“ _That’s not gonna be a problem._ ” Bucky chuckled, but you decided to ignore him.

“What’s the plan, Sam?” You set your glass on the nearest table and waited for further instructions.

“Just follow my lead.” He whispered and in a very exaggerated swing of his arm, he pulled himself from you. “ **Don’t touch me!** ” Sam yelled, probably loud enough for Bucky to hear you from the parking lot.

You stood there frozen as the entire gathering of art enthusiasts stared at you. You swallowed hard, not sure what’s next. “What are we doing?” You whispered to Sam, who stood only a step away from you with his hands on his hips.

“ **We’re fighting.** ” He whispered back, but quickly picked up the act and continued making a commotion. “I told you that painting was hideous and you bought it anyway!”

It took everything in you not to laugh at his tone and face. This situation was just too funny.

“ _It’s working! Keep going!_ ” Wanda sounded in the earpiece again.

“But darling, you love sunflowers!” You yelled back, throwing your hands in the air like people do in movies.

“Not in surrealism!” Sam scoffed, offended. You don’t even know if this fight made any sense, but a few gasps around the room indicated your audience was shocked enough. You just had to keep going until Wanda gave her sign.

“Love, please, sunflowers are just sunflowers!”

“Do you even know anything about art?!” Sam’s question made an elderly woman gasp loudly and cover her mouth, which made it hard even for him to keep up the act.

“ _Got it! Let’s go!_ ” The moment you heard those words, both you and Sam relaxed, casually reached for your glasses, finished your drinks and left the room arm in arm. Not a single word was uttered until the car doors slammed shut behind you.

“That…. was _ridiculous_.” Bucky said as he drove the car out of the parking lot, making the three of you erupt in laughter.


End file.
